Une loi pour être près de toi
by auroraaa1
Summary: Remus et Sirius ne se sont jamais rencontrés à Poudlard, la faute à qui ? Monsieur Lupin qui décida d'envoyer son fils dans une meute de loups après sa morsure. Alors comment vont ils se rencontrer ? Étonnamment grâce à Fudge.


Remus Lupin lisait la Gazette du sorcier, fait si exceptionnel qu'il était nécessaire de le noter. Mais pourquoi le professeur Lupin s'intéressait au torchon du monde magique, une seule et bonne raison, pour une fois ça le concernait directement. Le ministère venait de pondre une loi qui allait changer sa vie, pourquoi ces simples sorciers s'occupaient de la vie des meutes de loups ? Leur vie était parfaite comme ça et personne n'avait besoin de changement, surtout pas Remus.

Oui Remus Lupin en avait après Fudge qui venait de bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille.

« Loi sur les loups garous,

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

Le ministère de la magie vient de nous présenter une loi des plus étonnante. A partir de la prochaine rentrée scolaire, soit dans trois mois, tous les enfants ayant entre 6 ans et 11 ans devront aller dans les écoles pour petits sorciers traditionnelles et non dans les écoles des meutes. Le premier ministre déclare que 'Nous voulons que les prochaines générations se mélangent plus et quoi de mieux que de faire grandir tout le monde ensemble ?' »

Foutaise, se dit Lupin, le ministère voulait juste plus contrôler les créatures magiques, mais il le faisait sous couvert d'une belle loi sous l'ouverture de la vie, foutu connerie.

« C'est pour cela, qu'il y aura dans toutes les classes deux professeurs, un sorcier traditionnel, et un second, loup garou, pour être certain qu'aucun débordement ne soit fait. Le but est d'harmoniser notre société et ceux-ci en est le premier pas. »

Voici la partie qui concernait directement Remus, il était le seul professeur pour petits sorciers de la meute et donc il allait être obligatoirement appelé et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Retourner dans le monde classique ne l'enchantait pas, au contraire, il aurait tout fait pour rester loin de ses sorciers ingrats et ignorants. Sa vie dans la meute était parfaite à son goût alors pourquoi devoir tout changer.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, Remus prévoyait donc pour les prochains jours, de déprimer et, de déprimer. Mais c'était sans compter sur les enfants de la meute voulant savoir comment se passait la vie dans une école de petits sorciers, si les enfants étaient gentils et tout un tas de questions sur leur prochaine année scolaire. Ils avaient en réserve une quantité de questions astronomiques au point où Remus se demanda comment faisaient ses enfants. Quand enfin, les petits garnements laissèrent leur professeur, Lupin pensa qu'il allait pouvoir profiter d'un peu de ce calme, mais le ministère en avait décidé autrement. Il était convoqué le lendemain avec tous les nouveaux professeurs au ministère pour connaître son professeur binôme. Et il devait préparer le programme de l'année pour le mettre en commun avec l'autre professeur.

Ne sachant pas de quelle classe Lupin allait hériter, il prépara les dossiers pour toutes les années dont il s'occupait actuellement. Lui qui n'était pas quelqu'un d'organisé passa toute la nuit à remettre en forme ses papiers pour qu'ils soient présentables. C'est donc un Remus fatigué et énervé qui arriva au ministère.

Évidemment il y eut un discours, un discours regorgeant de bons sentiments et de malhonnêteté, selon Remus, et Lupin ne put retenir un rire face à ce discours sans queue ni tête, chose que le premier Ministre prit mal.

« Mon discours vous fait rire Monsieur Lupin ?

\- Comment ça pourrait en être autrement ?

\- Exprimez-vous, que lui reprochez-vous ?

\- C'est plutôt à votre loi que je reproche quelque chose, repris Remus.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas pour que tous les enfants de notre pays soient rassemblés ?

\- Déjà ce n'est pas tous les enfants, il y a des enfants dans d'autres espèces que vous n'avez pas conviés, ensuite tout ce que vous réalisez maintenant n'est autre que de la poudre aux yeux. Vous allez faire croire à nos enfants qu'ils vont avoir une vie comme celle de leurs camarades alors que tout le monde dans cette salle sait très bien que c'est faux. Poudlard ne pourra jamais les accueillir et même si c'était le cas après Poudlard quand ils voudront chercher un job ils passeront derrière les sorciers classiques parce qu'aucun patron ne veut engager un loup garou puisque celui-ci va le lâcher à chaque pleine lune.

\- Ma loi est donc inutile à vos yeux. Nous faisons des efforts pour changer la société.

\- Je le conçois mais vous vous y prenez mal. Réalisez plutôt une loi qui interdit la discrimination à l'embauche. Ça se serait utile. »

Suite à son discours, tous les enseignants espéraient ne pas être en binôme avec Remus qui était considéré comme une forte tête. Tous se disaient que jamais ils ne pourraient imposer leurs idées face à un sorciers aussi sans gêne. Beaucoup furent donc rassurés lorsque la liste des binômes fut donnée et qu'ils ont vu qu'ils n'étaient pas avec lui.

Remus se retrouva donc en binôme avec une certaine Lily Potter à Londres. Merlin qu'il détestait cette ville. Il s'avança pour trouver la femme qui était désormais sa collègue. En arrivant près d'elle il ne put que se dire qu'elle semblait douce et terriblement naïve, mais son intuition lui disait que ce n'était qu'une image, il ne pouvait pas moins se tromper. A peine arrivé près d'elle, il lui mit dans les mains son programme concernant leur classe sans plus de procédé.

« C'est mon programme, il y a tout dedans. On a cas se retrouver dans une semaine pour mettre en commun et voir ce que l'on garde et ce que l'on jette du programme de l'autre. »

Au plus grand étonnement de Lily, Lupin ne fut pas agressif comme avec le premier Ministre, il paraissait juste lassé de se trouver ici, comme elle d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? on pourrait en parler et...

\- Écoute, ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas comment tu travailles et le seul moyen que j'ai pour m'en rendre compte c'est de voir tes dossiers, donc j'aimerai faire ça à tête reposée. Mais si tu veux qu'on se voie plus tôt pour mettre au point ça me va, mais pas maintenant. Je pense que toi aussi tu veux voir ma manière de faire donc.

\- Tu as raison. On se dit mardi pour la mise en commun ?

\- Parfait. Envoie-moi une lettre pour me dire où et l'heure.

\- Ok. »

Lupin prit les dossiers que lui tendait Lily et s'en alla après des salutations rapides. Elle vit autour d'elle que tous les binômes faisaient connaissances, soupirant elle se demanda avec qui elle était encore tombée. Elle rentra donc chez elle et se mit à la lecture des cours de Lupin. Elle fut étonnée de la qualité du travail de son collègue, non pas qu'elle doutait de Remus mais une personne si dévouait à ses élèves était rare. Tous les élèves du loup avaient été présentés pour les B.U.S.E et les A.S.P.I.C.S et tous avaient réussis leur examen. Ils suivaient ses élèves de l'école des petits à la dernière année d'étude. Il leur donnait toutes les chances pour réussir. Elle comprit mieux l'intervention de Remus lors du discours du premier Ministre. Les enfants des meutes de loup garou étaient tout à fait près et bien éduqués, ils avaient juste grand mal à trouver un travail dû à leur condition.

Remus aurait préféré rester et parler boulot avec sa nouvelle collègue, savoir comment ils allaient si prendre pour cette nouvelle année. Mais il avait quelque chose de plus important, de bien plus important.

Lupin sorti donc rapidement du ministère et transplana directement à sa meute. Elle se situait dans le Nord de l'écosse, autrefois elle était la plus grande de Grande Bretagne mais la guerre contre Voldemort avait fait des ravages dans leurs rangs 4 ans auparavant. Le loup personnel du Lord, le créateur de Remus, avait tenté de recruter dans cette meute qui l'avait rejeté jamais ils ne se battrai aux ordres de quelqu'un et encore moins de Voldemort. Contrarié par ses réponses, il revint avec ses amis mangemorts, au moment où les membres de la meute étaient le plus faible, c'est à dire, le lendemain de la pleine lune. Ils avaient attendu que le village dorme et étaient entrés de maison en maison, semant la mort sur leur passage. Mais à un moment, ils furent trop bruyants et le reste du village sut qu'ils se faisaient attaqués. C'est comme ça qu'une partie de la meute a survécu.

Ils n'étaient plus que dix familles réparties dans des grandes maisons, et autour deux s'étendaient leurs champs et leurs terres, les magasins, l'école. Peu de sorciers savaient comment fonctionnaient les meutes, beaucoup pensaient que c'était des lieux reculés, peu évolués. Ils ne pouvaient plus se tromper. Les meutes étaient organisées comme de petites villes reliées entre elles par des réseaux de cheminée. Les loups garous étaient donc organisés et avec très bien construit leur société sans l'aide des sorciers traditionnels et Remus ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait changer.

Arrivé devant une petite maisonnette, Remus toqua et entra rapidement, retrouvant la cause de son départ rapide du ministère : Son fils. Remus avait perdu son mari lors de l'attaque de Greyback, cette nuit fut la pire de sa vie. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remit, comme beaucoup dans le village, la perte de son conjoint l'avait dévasté et il s'était complètement concentré sur le bonheur de son fils, Erwan.

Les loups garous mâles pouvaient tomber enceint, c'était une de leur faculté spéciale qui permettaient la pérennité de l'espèce, c'est donc de cette manière que le second père d'Erwan avait pu le porter, lui donnant naissance un peu plus d'un an avant sa disparition. Le petit garçon n'avait donc aucun souvenir de son père mais Remus et lui regardaient souvent les albums photos où il apparaissait. C'était important pour le père que l'enfant ne l'oublie.

Remus arrivait donc dans cette petite maison quand une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui. Lupin, lorsqu'il ne pouvait garder son fils, le laissait à la garde de Madame Pow, une vielle Dame gardant tous les enfants du village, bien qu'un peu râleuse cette femme adorait les enfants et veillait au bon déroulement du village et de ses habitants, au moindre souci elle était là.

« Papa ! Enfin tu es là.

\- Coucou 'wawa, ça a été avec Madame Pow ?

\- Oui on a joue à plein plein de trucs.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Vous êtes en retard Remus, s'exclama la vieille femme

\- Vous avez l'œil.

\- Je me demande si un jour vous serez ponctuel.

\- Je crois que l'on connaît tous la réponse.

\- Oust chenapan, vous avez assez prit de mon temps comme ça. »

Remus ne put retenir un petit rire face à cette exclamation plus que fausse. Il prit son fils dans les bras et retourna chez lui. Les journées suivants la réunion au ministère furent découpées entre Erwan qui demandait beaucoup d'attention à son père et la lecture des cours de son binôme. Il fut ravi de la qualité de son travail et était heureux de ne pas se retrouver avec un incompétent.

Remus devait retrouver Lily dans un café en plein centre de Londres pour mettre leur travail en commun. Il s'étonna d'avoir hâte de travailler avec cette sorcière et de voir comment l'année se déroulerait, lui qui rejetait en force cette idée avant de rencontrer et de voir le travail de la jeune femme. Mais ce qui préoccupait Remus était Erwan, personne ne pouvait garder son petit garçon et il ne savait pas commun il allait l'occuper touteune après-midi dans un café. Il alla donc sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec son petit garçon et trouva rapidement Lily, déjà installée à une table.

« Bonjour Remus, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Je te présente Erwan, mon fils. 'Wawa je te présente Lily, elle est une des enseignantes de ta nouvelle école.

\- Bonjour madame ! S'exclama le petit.

\- Coucou Erwan.

\- Je suis désolé, sa nounou n'est pas disponible aujourd'hui. Alors..., dit Remus d'un air gêné.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais ça, mon mari a dû dire qu'il s'occupe de ses papiers à la maison pour garder notre fils. Il a quel âge ?

\- 6 ans.

\- Comme mon fils ! Remus, si tu veux on peut travailler chez moi, comme ça Erwan et Harry pourront jouer ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oh dis oui Papa ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui. S'il te plaît. Demanda Erwan en sautillant, content de rencontrer un nouvel enfant.

\- D'accord, ça sera mieux.

\- Génial ! » S'exclamèrent Erwan et Lily.

Lily les fit donc transplaner dans son village, Godric's Hollow et les dirigea vers sa maison. Lily et James Potter, vivaient avec leur fils dans une grande maison dans ce village mi-moldu, mi-sorcier. Ils avaient hérité de cette demeure des parents de James et n'avaient vécu que dans celle-ci. C'était leur demeure et tout en elle leur ressemblait. Elle était grande, moderne, avec des couleurs chaleureuses et accueillantes. Toutes personnes rentrantes chez la famille se sentaient à l'aise auprès d'eux. Et Remus et Erwan n'allaient pas être exception.

Dès que Lily posa un pied dans sa maison, elle appela son mari et son fils, rapidement on entendit des pas lourds traverser toute maison et un grand homme brun descendit des étages supérieurs avec sa copie miniature sur ses épaules qui riait aux éclats. Lily ne put que sourire face à ce tableau plus que commun pour elle.

« Remus, je te présente James, mon mari et Harry mon fils. Les garçons voici Remus, mon collègue et son fils, Erwan. Il a ton âge Harry »

Remus n'écouta plus le discours de Lily et se concentra sur son fils qui se cachait derrière ses jambes, c'était la première fois qu'Erwan était confronté directement à une famille non loup et Remus n'était pas étonné face à l'inquiétude de son fils. Erwan avait déjà rencontré des sorciers traditionnels mais jamais d'enfant.

« Ça va 'Wawa ?

\- Ils sont bizarres, ils ne sont pas comme nous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des loups papa, tu ne sens pas ?

\- Si, si. Mais ce n'est pas grave non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu d'enfant pas comme moi.

\- Il est pareil, c'est juste qu'il ne se transforme pas en loup.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, et tu dois faire attention, tu as beaucoup plus de force que lui alors tu ne dois pas lui faire mal. Compris ?

\- Compris ! » S'exclama Erwan dans un sourire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce une discussion plus ou moins similaire se faisait, entre un garçon beaucoup trop curieux et ses parents.

« Harry, il faut que sache que Erwan est un loup garou, alors...

\- Waw, c'est vrai ? Un vrai de vrai ? C'est trop cool.

\- Oui poussin, mais ne lui pose pas trop de questions, ça pourrait le gêner.

\- Oh, même pas un peu. Je peux lui demander s'il vole ?

\- Les loups garous ne volent pas Harry, où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

\- C'est dans les comics que papa me lit.

\- James... Soupira Lily.

\- On en parlera plus tard ma Lily d'accord ? Où est Harry ? »

Harry avait profité que l'attention de ses parents ne soient plus concentrée sur lui pour aller chercher Erwan et partir en courant dans sa chambre pour jouer avec son nouvel ami. Remus avait très bien le stratagème du petit Potter et avait souri en se disant qu'entre lui et son fils, la maison n'allait plus être en bonne état très longtemps.

« Harry est monté avec Erwan à l'instant. Dit Remus

\- Comment fait-il pour être aussi rapide ? Il n'a que deux petites jambes pourtant. » Soupira James.

James parla un petit moment avec Remus et sa femme avant de repartir à son travail, ne devant plus gardait Harry, il pouvait y retourner. Remus et Lily s'installèrent donc dans le bureau de cette dernière et commencèrent à mettre en commun leur note sur le travail de l'autre. Ils furent tous deux contents de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Leur travail avança vite, mais en plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu leurs fils depuis que Harry avait emmené Erwan, un grand fracas se fit en entendre dans le couloir. Les deux parents se lancèrent un regard avant de sortir de la pièce, ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ça.

Harry et Erwan étaient tous les deux par terre, riant jusqu'aux larmes, avec le balai de James en morceau à côté d'eux. Il ne fut pas longtemps pour que Lily et Remus comprennent que leurs deux monstres avaient pris le balai du père de Harry pour l'essayer à deux, et visiblement ils n'avaient pas réussi à le contrôler, chose tout à fait normale pour leur âge. Les deux parents n'arrivèrent pas à retenir leurs rires face à leurs enfants s'esclaffant face à eux.

« Ça va les garçons ? Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Lily

\- Rien du tout. Tous les deux ça va.

\- Ouf, tant mieux. Mais Harry où as-tu trouvé le balai de ton père ?

\- Dans le couloir, il l'a pas rangé. »

Lily soupira en se disant que Harry ne loupait aucune occasion de faire quelque chose dangereux. Les deux parents vérifièrent que leur enfant allait bien et ils finirent tous les quatre la visite chez les Potter par un goûter.

Remus revint tous les jours de la semaine chez Lily, travaillant une bonne partie de la journée et discutant tout simplement avec sa collègue. Il s'avéra que les deux professeurs avaient beaucoup de points communs, que ce soit dans leur travail ou dans leur vie privée. Ils aimaient partager du temps ensemble et avait hâte de commencer les cours en septembre. Remus ne venait jamais sans Erwan qui adorait passer son temps avec Harry et vice versa. Le petit brun était toujours enthousiaste face à la venue de son nouvel ami. C'est donc sans étonnement que Lily et Remus virent les deux petites terreurs arriver lors d'une fin de journée si Harry pouvait dormir chez Remus.

Lupin n'était pas certain que Lily accepte, très peu de non loup garou acceptait de rentrer dans un village où se situait une meute, mais Lily après avoir demandait l'avis de Remus qui lui avait certifié qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, avait accepté. Elle était certaine que son fils allait être en sécurité auprès de la famille Lupin. Cependant, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Lily devait d'abord voir le village. Remus n'aurait jamais laissé Erwan dormir dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il comprenait parfaitement que Lily fasse pareil.

Lily et Harry allaient donc, le lendemain, passer la journée chez Remus, pour travailler et Harry resterait dormir. Quand Lily et Harry arrivèrent le lendemain matin dans le village de la famille Lupin, ils furent plus qu'étonnés, cet endroit était magnifique. Entouré d'une forêt d'un côté et de champs de l'autre, le village était simple, calme et reposant. La jeune femme adora immédiatement cet endroit, et voulu le visiter. Les deux professeurs ne travaillèrent pas beaucoup ce jour ci, Remus fit le tour du village avec Lily, Harry et Erwan, et ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le parc de la ville. Lily et Remus à discuter et Harry et Erwan à jouer avec les autres enfants du village.

Rapidement ce fut le moment pour Lily de partir, et Remus se retrouva seul avec les deux garçons qui passèrent la soirée et la journée suivante à faire que des bêtises, cassant d'innombrables objets dans la maison ainsi que dans le jardin. À la fin de la journée suivante, Remus avait hâte que Lily arrive pour reprendre Harry, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le fils de sa collègue, Lupin avait juste besoin de calme après les 24h mouvementées qu'il venait de passer. Mais à croire que le destin n'était pas de son côté, quand l'heure d'arrivée de Lily arriva, personne ne sortit de sa cheminée.

Alors Lupin attendit, une bonne heure mais toujours rien, il était étonné du retard de Lily, la jeune femme lui semblait pourtant très correct, il espérait que rien ne s'était passé de grave. S'apprêtant à préparer le dîner pour les deux garçons Remus entendit la cheminée s'activée, pensant à l'arrivée de Lily, Remus fut plus que surprit lorsqu'il vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas entrer dans son salon. Il détailla l'inconnu, grand brun aux cheveux bouclés, cet homme avait l'air fatigué mais était aussi incroyablement beau.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? demanda Remus

\- Je suis Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, James a eu un accident au boulot, encore, rien de grave mais Lily est avec lui, elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher Harry.

\- Elle ne m'a pas prévenu.

\- Elle a dû oublier, sourit Sirius.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir avec Harry alors que je ne vous connais pas et que Lily ne m'a rien dit.

\- Et moi je ne partirai pas sans 'Ry. Envoie-lui une lettre, elle te le dira. »

Ne se formalisant pas au tutoiement de Sirius, Remus écrivit une lettre pour Lily et la donna à sa chouette qui partit aussi. Il se dit que la réponse allait mettre du temps. Son attention se porta sur Sirius qui n'hésitait pas à regarder un peu partout dans le salon de Lupin.

« La lettre est partie.

\- Super. Sourit Sirius »

Harry ayant entendu la voix de son parrain arriva en courant dans la pièce avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius qui le fit tourner autour de lui. Remus regarda la scène en souriant avant de lui-même prendre Erwan dans ses bras, il savait que son fils avait du mal à rencontrer de nouvelle personne surtout lorsque ça se passait dans leur maison. Il caressait les cheveux de son fils qui avait caché sa tête contre lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de le rassurer, il entendit la petite voix d'Harry s'adressait à son fils.

« N'aie pas peur de Siri, Erwan, il est gentil, il fait presque autant de bêtises que nous ! »

Sirius sourit face à la phrase de son filleul et s'avança vers Erwan.

« Coucou, moi je suis Sirius, je suis le parrain de Harry. Toi c'est Erwan c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça te dérange si je reste manger avec toi, ton papa et Harry ce soir ? On doit attendre Lily et j'ai très très faim. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui ! Comme ça tu pourras jouer avec papa et il ne sera pas tout seul.

\- Erwan ! Rougit Remus

\- D'accord bonhomme, j'ai très envie de rester avec ton papa. » Répondit Sirius en souriant

Erwan lui adressa un grand sourire avant de repartir jouer avec Harry. Les deux adultes restèrent un moment debout, à se regarder sans rien dire. Remus ne savait quoi penser de l'homme en face de lui. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil, mais son air malicieux l'inquiétait autant qu'il l'attirait.

« Tu m'aides à préparer le repas ? demande Remus

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai tellement faim. Dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ouverte.

\- J'allais préparer des frites de patate douce au four et des steaks. Ça te va ?

\- Parfait. »

Remus commença à éplucher les légumes sous le regard toujours posé sur lui de Sirius, si Remus était un homme timide, il aurait rougi face à ce regard appréciateur, mais Lupin était loin d'être quelqu'un de timide et il n'allait pas se laisser décontenancer chez lui.

« Depuis quand tu connais James et Lily.

\- Je suis amis avec James depuis mes 11 ans et avec Lily depuis, mes 17 ans je crois. En fait depuis que James a réussi à sortir avec.

\- Il a mis du temps à l'avoir ?

\- Toute notre scolarité à Poudlard ! Elle lui a dit oui qu'en dernière année ! Ses tentatives de dragues étaient tellement improbables, c'en était ridicule.

\- J'imagine.

\- Et toi depuis l'annonce de la réforme des écoles c'est ça ?

\- À peu près oui. »

Remus mit son plat au four et commença à découper des tomates pour une salade. La situation était un peu étrange, avoir quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas, chez lui, à dîner. C'était plutôt rare, voire totalement inédit. Depuis le décès de son mari, Remus s'était recentré sur son fils et la meute, ne prenant plus le temps de rencontrer de nouvelle personne, surtout non loup-garou.

« Mais tu vas arrêter ! C'est pour le repas, dit Remus en voyant que Sirius manger ce qu'il préparait.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Je viens de sortir du boulot.

\- Et tu fais quoi ?

\- Auror, je suis le partenaire de James, on a eu un petit accident tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que James est à l'hôpital et que j'ai passé ma fin d'après-midi sur des rapports !

\- Comment va James ?

\- Ça va, il a vu pire. Il a juste le bras cassé et quelques coupures.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'il se soit pris des projections de sorts qui l'ont envoyé en plein sur une vitrine de magasin. Comme tu ne vois rien de grave. »

Remus eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène, et vu la mine de Sirius, ça ne devait pas être rare que des situations comme celle-ci se produisaient. Sirius lui parla un peu de son travail, mettant en avant le fait qu'il était un bon auror mais qu'il était extrêmement gaffeur et que souvent, lui et James se retrouvaient dans des situations assez gênantes. Remus n'avait pas autant ri depuis très longtemps, ce qui n'échappa pas à son fils quand lui et Harry arrivèrent pour dîner.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur la table extérieure, sur la terrasse de la maison, l'air de l'été était agréable à cette heure de la journée, et ils purent profiter du repas. C'est donc là que les retrouva Lily, à la fin de leur repas, les enfants riant à une blague de Sirius et Remus les regardaient en souriant.

« Ah, vous voilà !

\- Bonsoir Lily, comment va James ? fit Remus

\- Bien, même s'il va se plaindre pendant plusieurs jours. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour Sirius, mais au moins je vois que tu ne laisses pas mon garçon à n'importe qui. Sourit Lily

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! s'exclama Sirius

\- Mais ça, Remy ne le savait pas. Et ça va, tu ne te déranges pas, tu t'es invité à manger.

\- J'avais trop faim ! Et Remus est tellement gentil qu'il ne m'a pas laissé mourir de faim.

\- Quelle bonne âme. On y va Harry. »

Lily et Harry partirent rapidement, retournant chez eux pour ne pas laisser James trop longtemps seul. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Erwan retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Sirius et Remus seuls. Sirius se dirigea vers la cheminée, et avant de partir s'adressa à Remus.

« Je vais y aller. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Remus.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- Tu dois te faire pardonner tu sais.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir eu confiance en moi et ne pas m'avoir laissé Harry. Du coup tu es obligé d'accepter mon invitation à boire un verre. Je viens te chercher demain à 19h. Bye Rem' »

Sirius lui adressa un superbe sourire et reparti de chez Remus, laissant un Lupin étonné de sa fin de soirée. Il rangea le chantier fait lors de cette soirée, et retrouva son fils pour le mettre au lit, Erwan était déjà bien installé sous les couvertures et attendait patiemment, la lecture de l'histoire du soir. Choisissant un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque de son fils, Remus s 'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu t'es bien amusé petit loup ?

\- Oh oui ! C'était trop bien ? Harry pourra revenir hein ? Même si on fait des bêtises ?

\- Mais oui 'wawa, et puis tu n'as pas besoin de Harry pour en faire des bêtises.

\- Il ne faut pas le dire. Sirius va revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

\- Je l'aime bien, il est marrant.

\- Tu as raison, il est marrant. Assez parlé ! Place à l'histoire. »

Erwan s'endormit rapidement, fatigué de sa journée de jeu. Et Remus pu aller lui aussi commencer sa nuit.

La journée suivante fut très longue pour Remus, il était stressé. Stressé par un simple petit rendez-vous. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas eu, depuis même avant la naissance d'Erwan et Lupin avait peur de faire une connerie. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius l'avait invité lui, à vrai dire, il avait du mal à comprend le noble brun.

Remus n'avait jamais mis autant de temps à se préparer, changeant plusieurs fois de tenue, soupirant et s'énervant face à ses échecs d'essayage, ce qui faisait bien rire son fils qui le regardait s'agiter. Erwan ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était si stressé, surtout qu'il connaissait Sirius, mais voir son père, qui habituellement était toujours d'un calme olympien, s'énerver faisait bien rire l'enfant.

L'heure de l'arrivée de Sirius arriva enfin, Remus ne tenait plus en place, il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau adolescent qui attendait son premier rendez-vous, la sensation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Remus attendait 'patiemment' l'arrivée de Sirius, qui ne devait plus tardé, avec Erwan, qui voulait absolument voir Sirius. Il jouait donc avec son fils dans le salon, étant certain que Sirius allait arriver par la cheminée, mais Remus allait très vite comprendre que Sirius Black ne faisait rien comme tout le monde.

Sirius avait on peut dire harcelé Lily pour avoir des renseignements sur Remus, il n'avait presque pas décampé de la maison Potter depuis la veille mais ça n'avait pas fort payé. Lily lui avait répété qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi avec son ami et qu'il ne devait pas l'utiliser et donc lui faire du mal, ce qui n'était pas dans les projets du brun. La femme Potter avait quand même lâché quelques informations, comme quoi Remus avait perdu son mari pendant la guerre, sujet à éviter, et qu'il adorait son boulot. Sirius n'était pas vraiment avancé mais décida que de toute façon il découvrirait Remus en le faisant parler.

Sirius arriva donc, à l'heure, pour une fois, chez Remus grâce à sa moto volante, qu'il avait lui-même bricolé. Il se gara devant la maison de Remus et toqua à la porte, c'est un Remus étonné qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de le saluer qu'une petite tête blonde lui sauta dessus.

« Sirius !

\- Salut Erwan, tu es content de me voir on dirait, sourit Sirius

\- Oui ! Mais papa dit que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi et lui.

\- Ah oui il a raison, mais peut-être une autre fois. Ce soir, je vais garder ton papa pour moi tout seul.

\- C'est mon papa !

\- Évidemment, mais je vais quand même le garder pour moi quelques heures, promis je te le rends après. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Moui. Mais pas trop longtemps.

\- D'accord chef ! »

Remus regardait la scène en souriant, Sirius était vraiment doué avec les enfants et Erwan l'adorait déjà.

« Maintenant que tu as vu Sirius je peux t'emmener chez Madame Pow Erwan.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas rester avec vous ?

\- Certain 'Wawa, maintenant sort de la maison. »

Après de rapides salutations, Erwan sortit de la maison, laissant les deux adultes seuls dans l'entrée de la demeure.

« Il voulait absolument te voir.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, je suis tellement sympa, » fit Sirius avec un grand sourire, faisant pouffer Remus

Lupin sorti de chez lui avec Sirius, et trouva Erwan, assit sur la moto de Black rigolant tout en faisant semblant de conduire.

« Tu es venu avec ça ? Demanda Remus à Sirius

\- Oui ! Elle est bien hein ?

\- Si tu le dis, je ne mis connais pas en moto moldu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une simple moto, tu verras tout à l'heure.

\- Papa ! Regarde ! Il y a la même chose dans les BD moldu d'Harry ! C'est une moto !

\- Je sais je sais, mais descend avant de casser quelque chose.

\- Oh tu n'es pas marrant... » soupira Erwan.

Remus put emmener Erwan chez Madame Pow seulement après que Sirius ait promis qu'un jour il l'emmènera faire un tour de moto. Toquant chez la vieille femme, Remus attendit avec Sirius son arrivée.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin, vous n'êtes pas en avance.

\- Désolé, Erwan voulait voir Sirius. Fit Remus en voyant que la femme se penchait pour voir Black.

\- Alors c'est vous qui emmenez notre Remus en balade.

\- Oui M'dame, fit-il

\- Vous me le ramenez à quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais mieux ça se passe plus je le ramènerai tard.

\- Alors gardez le toute la nuit, il a bien besoin de s'amuser.

\- Madame Pow ! S'exclama Remus

\- Allez oust, je vous ai assez vu pour ce soir. »

La vieille femme prit Erwan dans ses bras et ferma la porte aux nez des deux hommes, Remus ne fut pas étonné par son comportement.

« Elle est marrante, fit Sirius

\- Oui, plus ou moins. Alors où va-t-on ?

\- Je connais un resto pas très loin d'ici ! Il est excellent.

\- On ne devait pas aller prendre un verre ? Demanda Remus en souriant

\- Si, mais là j'ai trop faim ! On ira après. On y va ?

\- Je te suis. »

Sirius s'installa sur sa moto et invita Remus à faire de même, allant avec lui dans un petit restaurant que Remus connaissait bien pour y être souvent allait. La soirée se passa vraiment bien, Sirius faisait continuellement rire Lupin, par sa maladresse, ses histoires ou ses blagues. Ils avaient dîné dans ce restaurant à spécialités italiennes, et n'avaient pas vu le temps passé parlant tout au long du repas, découvrant l'autre. Le propriétaire avait dû les virer du restaurant pour le fermer et rentrer chez lui. Ils avaient donc continué leur soirée comme l'avait prévu Sirius dans un bar près du restaurant. Les deux s'entendaient à merveille et n'avaient pas envie que cette soirée se finisse, mais comme pour le restaurant, la fermeture du bar les obligea à sortir et à retourner sur le parking où ils avaient garé la moto et chacun rentra chez lui, heureux de la soirée passée en compagnie de l'autre.

Ils continuèrent à se voir plusieurs fois par semaines, que ce soit chez Remus avec Erwan ou lors d'une sortie à deux. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps libre ensemble. Les deux mois qui précédaient la rentrée scolaire étaient donc rythmés par le boulot avec Lily et les moments avec Sirius. Remus n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis un moment. La compagnie de Sirius était une vraie bouffé d'air frais dans sa vie, Black était si drôle, insouciant et gentil qu'il égayait la vie de la famille Lupin.

C'était le jour de la rentrée et Remus était assez stressé, il appréhendait la réaction des sorciers non loup-garou qu'il allait avoir dans sa classe mais aussi celle des parents qui ne voyaient pas tous d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de professeur loup dans les écoles de petits sorciers traditionnelles. Il avait parlé de son appréhension à Lily et Sirius, la jeune femme l'avait rassuré en disant que les parents qu'elle connaissait étaient tous ouverts à l'idée de nouveaux professeurs. Sirius quant à lui, avait dit que si un parent osait dire quoi que ce soit il interviendrait.

Bien que Remus ait revu Sirius de nombreuses fois depuis leur premier rendez-vous, le loup-garou gardait toujours une part de distance. Il n'avait pas été si proche de quelqu'un depuis la mort de son mari et sortir avec un autre homme était encore pour lui compliqué. L'impression de trahir le père de son fils se faisait toujours ressentir. Il en avait parlé avec Black qui avait compris mais qui faisait de son mieux pour détendre Remus. Il voulait être avec cet homme et n'allait pas baisser les bras facilement.

Et donc, en ce jour de rentrée des classes, Remus était dans la cour de l'école avec Lily et les autres professeurs, ils accueillaient les enfants, rassuraient les parents. Remus gardait toujours un œil sur les enfants des meutes, pour être certain qu'aucun ne se fasse chahuter.

La première journée d'école se passa agréablement, les enfants étaient tous très curieux et pressés de mieux se connaître et les parents n'avaient pas posé de problème pour le plus grand soulagement de tous les professeurs de l'école. Remus prit Erwan, qui avait lui aussi commencé l'école, le jeune Lupin était heureux de sa journée, il s'était fait des amis et avait pu être avec Harry toute la journée.

Remus rentra tôt chez lui avec son fils, profitant du beau temps de début septembre, les deux membres de la famille Lupin partirent se balader en forêt, à leur retour ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir à leur retour Sirius Black assit sur le banc sur le perron de la maison de la famille Lupin, un livre à la main les attendant sagement. Toutes personnes connaissant Sirius depuis un moment n'aurait pas trouvé cette scène classique. Le lord n'avait jamais aimé lire, déjà à Poudlard il évitait la bibliothèque le plus possible mais avoir le béguin pour un passionné de lecture changer sa manière de voir les choses. Il avait lu tous les livres préférés de Remus juste pour en parler avec le loup. Il adorait voir le visage de Lupin s'illuminer lorsqu'il parlait d'une chose qu'il aimait alors Sirius prenait sur lui, et s'intéressait aux livres de celui qu'il aimera avoir en tant que petit ami.

Et puis, tous les amis de Sirius savaient qu'il n'était pas symbole de patience, alors le voir attendre tranquillement avec, en plus, un livre ouvert à la main était exceptionnel voire inédit. Mais ça Remus ne le savait pas. Erwan se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et Remus depuis le premier rendez-vous partagé avec le loup. Il était maintenant totalement adopté par l'enfant.

« Alors, comment était ce premier jour d'école ?

\- Trop bien ! En plus je suis avec Harry, on est même à côté en classe et les autres enfants sont tous gentils. Il y a même un cousin à toi avec nous.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

\- Drago, sa maman c'est Narcissa Black.

\- C'est ma cousine en effet, il est gentil ?

\- Oui, très ! Mais il n'aime pas trop Harry, et Harry ne l'aime pas trop non plus.

\- C'est dommage.

\- On rentre dans la maison, dit Remus

\- Oui ! Mais je vais jouer dans le jardin ! »

Le petit groupe rentra donc dans la demeure, le plus petit courra directement en direction du jardin et Remus et Sirius allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

\- Pourtant je t'ai dit que je voulais savoir comment se passe ta première journée.

\- C'était excellent ! J'adore travailler avec Lily et les enfants sont tops, et ils ne rejettent pas les petits de meute. Même les parents sont assez ouverts.

\- Tu vois, pas besoin de stresser ! Fit Sirius en souriant

\- Je ne stressais pas.

\- Si ! Je parie que tu n'en as pas dormi de la nuit ! » Le taquina Sirius

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ils ne voyaient jamais le temps passer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'est que lorsque Erwan rentra du jardin que Remus comprit qu'il avait oublié son petit garçon. Quel père faisait-il ! Laissant Sirius à la préparation du repas, Remus s'occupa de son fils, lui faisant prendre son bain et le mettant en pyjama. Ne le laissant pas une minute, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas pensé à son fils avant que ce dernier ne rentre.

Après le repas qu'ils partagèrent tous les trois un repas assez calme pour une fois, Sirius sentait Remus sur la réserve et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'ils aient oublié Erwan mais Sirius ne pensait pas que ça allait travailler Remus pendant plusieurs jours. Le loup-garou, contrairement à ses habitudes, n'écrit pas, ni n'invita Sirius à venir chez lui de la semaine. Sirius ne comprenait pas le comportement de Remus, c'est vrai ils auraient dû faire plus attention, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour totalement supprimer toute distraction.

Sirius décida qu'il était temps de réagir, cela faisait des mois qui courrait après Remus, il n'avait récolté que quelques baisers, il n'allait pas laisser une petite erreur gâcher ce début de relation. Le loup-garou l'intéressait plus que tous ses ex-petits amis réunis et il voulait absolument continuer à la voir. Alors il prit les choses en mains, avec l'aide de Madame Pow, il organisa un dîner pour Remus en tête à tête pendant que la vieille femme gardait l'enfant.

Il savait que tous les dimanches, en fin de journée Remus et Erwan allaient prendre un café et un chocolat chez la nourrice. Pendant ce temps Sirius était entré chez Remus et leur avait préparé le dîner, préparé une belle table, toute une ambiance pour un dîner romantique à deux. La vieille dame avait gardé le fils Lupin, et avait renvoyé le père chez lui en disant qu'une surprise l'y attendait. Il ne fut pas longtemps à Remus pour retourner chez lui et découvrir Sirius dans la cuisine.

« Que fais-tu ici Sirius ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu ne penses pas que j'allais te laisser me mettre de côté comme ça. » Sourit Sirius

Remus eut la décence de rougir avant de s'installer à table et de dîner avec un Sirius Black, bien décidait à ne plus être délaissé. Il mit tout son charme en avant, ne laissant pas la possibilité à Remus de le mettre dehors, il savait que le loup-garou aimait être avec lui autant que lui aimait être avec, alors il ne comptait pas laisser une des peurs de Remus tout gâcher.

Le dîner ne pouvait mieux se passer que ce qui arriva, les deux hommes étaient heureux de se retrouver, aucun des deux n'avait réellement remarqué à quel point l'autre lui avait manqué en une simple petite semaine. Et quand fut l'heure pour Sirius de s'en allait, Remus le retint et l'embrassa. Cette nuit-là vu naître le couple Lupin-Black.

Leur couple marcha très bien, Remus était plus la force tranquille tandis que Sirius était toujours heureux et excité de tout. Dès le début, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre, comme si être ensemble était normal.

Pour Remus tout se passait parfaitement, Sirius était génial, ils passaient tout l'heure temps ensemble et ne s'ennuyaient jamais, en même temps qui pourrait s'ennuyer avec un petit ami comme Sirius. Pour la première fois depuis des années, tout allait bien dans la vie de Remus.

Cette situation dura plusieurs mois, Sirius habitait presque chez Remus, il ne rentrait chez lui seulement pour prendre de nouvelles affaires à mettre chez Lupin et le professeur allait bientôt demandé à son petit ami d'habiter officiellement avec lui. Il était heureux, en cette journée de printemps, la présence du loup dans sa vie était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il était actuellement en train de surveiller les enfants lors de la récréation quand il vit que Lily hésitait à parler, il avait bien vu que depuis le matin la jeune femme avait l'air un peu gêné, il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Sirius qui avait dîner avec James et Lily la veille au soir.

« Vas-y. fit Remus

\- De quoi ?

\- Pose ta question

\- Comment ça va avec Sirius ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? dit le loup en regardant son amie

\- Juste pour savoir.

\- Il t'a demandé de récupérer des informations.

\- Non... enfin si.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il s'inquiète.

\- Comment ça ? fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il t'apprécie beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Je dois dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Il ne te trouve pas vraiment impliqué dans votre relation.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Il trouve que tu vis beaucoup dans le passé et que tu penses beaucoup à ton ex-mari. Ça le stresse un peu.

Il ne comprend dont rien.

Remus ne le prend pas comme ça.

J'en parlerai avec lui Lily, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Comprit »

Le ton employé par Remus ne laissait pas place à une réponse de Lily qui reporta sa concentration sur les enfants qui jouaient dans la cours. Le reste de la journée fut compliquée pour Remus qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ses pensées retournant toujours vers Sirius, il en voulait à son petit ami, trouvant sa réaction injuste. Remus rentra chez lui avec Erwan, énervé de sa journée. Il voulait s'expliquer le plus rapidement possible avec son petit ami mais ce dernier n'allait pas rentrer de son travail avant plusieurs heures. Remus s'occupa donc de son fils, lui faisant faire ses devoirs, le faisant dîner et le mettant au lit avant que Sirius n'arrive.

Quand black arriva enfin du bureau des aurores il était fatigué, il n'avait qu'une envie, manger. Enfin deux envies, manger et retrouver son petit ami. Il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver le dit petit ami installé sur le canapé du salon, chose que Remus faisait souvent quand il devait l'attendre. Sirius s'assit sur lui, et l'embrassa, comme il faisait toujours à son retour du travail. Sirius était quelqu'un de très câlin avec Remus, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au professeur en temps normal.

Remus qui n'était pas d'humeur jovial, coupa court à cet instant de retrouvaille en mettant fin au baiser que lui prodiguait son petit ami, petit ami qui plaça sa tête dans le cou du loup. Bien décidé à profiter de son copain.

« Sirius. Dit Lupin d'un ton sec

\- Remus, fit Black en souriant

\- Je veux te parler.

\- Vas y je t'écoute loup-loup.

\- Siri ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu as demandé à Lily d'en savoir plus sur notre couple.

\- Elle s'est fait grillée ? demanda Sirius en relevant la tête.

\- Oh oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez impliqué dans notre couple ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Tu n'es pas très expressif.

\- Ça a toujours été.

\- Et puis, on dirait que tu es toujours sur la réserve, tu ne te lâches pas avec moi, comme si quelque chose te bloqué. Et on sait tous les deux ce qui te bloque.

\- Et c'est quoi ? fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ton ex-mari, il...

\- Je te conseille de ne pas en rajouter Sirius.

\- Tu vois ! Tu recommences ! Je ne peux rien dire sur ce gars.

\- Ce gars est le père de mon fils, je te rappelle !

\- Oh ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

\- Qu'est ce qui a encore ?

\- Il y a des photos de lui partout ! Jamais je ne pourrais trouver ma place dans cette maison alors que ton ex y est omniprésent ! »

Le couple ne s'était encore jamais disputé, et cette altercation sur ce sujet si sensible pour Remus les toucha tous les deux. Sirius voulant juste trouver sa place dans la vie de Remus et Erwan, et Lupin qui ne voulait pas oublier son amour passé.

La dispute dura un long moment, les deux membres ne comprirent pas le point de vue du second et aucun des deux ne fit un effort pour l'autre. C'est donc dans cette atmosphère plus que tendue qu'Erwan se réveilla et appela son père. Entendant les pleures de son fils, Remus ne se gêna pas pour congédier Sirius.

« Erwan m'appelle. Fit Remus

\- J'ai entendu, vas y.

\- Tu en profiteras pour retourner chez toi, tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans cette maison dans laquelle tu te sens si mal.

\- Tu es sérieux Rem' ?

\- Plus que sérieux, va-t-en. »

Serrant les deux, énervé de se faire virer comme un mal propre, Sirius prit son manteau et parti rapidement sans un regard pour son petit ami. Remus alla rapidement consoler son fils du vilain cauchemar qui l'avait tourmenté avant d'aller lui-même se coucher, toujours énervé contre Black.

La semaine passa lentement pour les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne voulait revenir sur sa position et donc aucun des deux ne fit un geste vers l'autre. La situation commençait à être compliquée pour l'un comme pour l'autre et les deux hommes eurent la même idée. Aller chercher des conseils auprès du couple Potter. C'est comme ça qu'une semaine après cette dispute, Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce. Mais au lieu de s'excuser, ils recommencèrent leur dispute, plus forte et plus intense que la première fois. Des mots non pensés furent dit, des paroles blessantes furent envoyées qui ont conduit à la rupture du couple.

Ce n'était qu'une simple dispute à la base, mais sur un thème important, et ils avaient chacun une vision différente qui ne pouvait se combiner. La rupture était inévitable dans ces conditions, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne fît pas mal aux deux hommes.

Ce fut compliqué pour Remus de se remettre à vivre sans Sirius près de lui, en quelque mois le noble avait pris une grande place, aussi bien dans sa vie que dans son cœur et ne plus l'avoir près de lui n'était pas simple à gérer. Alors il faisait ce qu'il faisait toujours dans des situations où il n'allait pas bien, il se concentrait uniquement sur son fils et sur son travail. Ce comportement inquiétait énormément Lily, qui voyait son ami se renfermer sur lui-même.

Pour Sirius se fut encore plus compliqué, après ses heures de boulots et ses heures supplémentaires, il avait tout le temps de penser à Remus, à leur ancien couple, à ce qu'il avait perdu. Il le croisait souvent chez James et Lily, seulement quelque seconde mais assez pour l'avoir constamment en tête. Alors il décida de partir, de se faire muter pendant quelques temps dans une autre ville, le temps de passer à autre chose. James et Lily furent tous les deux d'accord, c'était la meilleure solution, pour les deux.

Sirius partit quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, laissant tout derrière lui pendant plusieurs mois.

Quand Remus apprit la nouvelle il fut plus qu'étonné, Sirius adorait sa vie et sa ville jamais il ne serait parti. Et quand le loup-garou vu que son ex petit ami n'était plus là se fut l'hécatombe. Il tint bon jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait beaucoup à faire, ses journées étaient bien remplies il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour se morfondre. Mais quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent le début fut compliqué.

Les deux premières semaines, Remus ne fit rien, strictement rien, gardant seulement son fils et plongeant peu à peu dans la déprime. Mais une lettre changea tout, le ministère voulait qu'il aide à l'élaboration de l'intégration des enfants loup-garous à Poudlard. Il était heureux, déjà il avait là de quoi s'occuper une bonne partie de l'été et son fils allait pouvoir suivre ses amis à l'école de sorcellerie.

Son été fut donc bien rempli, et ça aida à ne pas le faire sombrer dans une déprime chronique. Mais aussi, il avait réfléchi et pour lui Sirius avait raison, il devait lui accorder plus de place dans sa vie et dans sa famille. Quand Black allait revenir ils allaient s'expliquer et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

Alors quand en fin de la période estivale Lily et James l'invitèrent à un dîner où Sirius allait être présent Remus sautait de joie, enfin il allait le revoir. Se préparant pour ce dîner, Remus remarqua qu'il était aussi stressé à ce moment que lorsqu'il a eu son premier rendez-vous avec Sirius. Il arriva donc chez la famille Potter un peu stressé. Quand Sirius arriva enfin il fut plus qu'étonné, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Black arriverai accompagné. L'homme avec lui était son nouveau petit ami, Kyle, un libraire qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une enquête de cambriolage. Remus les regarda tout au long de la soirée, ils avaient l'air heureux, Sirius avait l'air heureux.

Il reparti rapidement, sans avoir échangé un mot avec Sirius, il avait, contre son gré, parlé avec Kyle et il se détestait de le dire, mais cet homme était parfait pour Sirius. Cette constatation le rendit morose. Il aurait tellement voulu récupérer Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril le couple que Black formait déjà et qui le rendait heureux. Alors il ne fit rien, restant dans sa vie, croisant souvent Sirius et Kyle lors des dîners que le couple Potter organisait, Remus évitait un maximum Sirius lors de ses dîners, si bien que deux mois après le retour de son ex petit ami Remus ne lui avait pas encore adressé un mot.

Lily s'inquiétait pour son collègue, même si Remus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer que ne plus être avec Sirius le touchait, elle voyait son ami déprimé de plus en plus, il n'avait plus goût à rien, elle en avait parlé à son mari qui avait aussi remarqué se changement chez Lupin mais aucun des deux ne pouvait réellement l'aider, les peines de cœurs se guérissent avec le temps. Mais James n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en parler avec à Sirius. Lui racontant que depuis le départ de Black, Remus allait de moins en moins bien et que son retour avec Kyle avait empiré la situation.

Sirius s'en voulait d'être parti, d'avoir laissé Remus et bien qu'il sût que le loup-garou ne voulait pas le voir, mais c'était plus fort que lui, savoir que Lupin n'allait pas bien le perturber et il voulait faire en sorte que le professeur aille mieux.

C'est ainsi qu'en début décembre, Sirius alla voir Remus à l'école, à la fin de la journée de cours, tous les élèves étaient partis, ne restaient plus que certains professeurs. Black se dirigea vers la classe que tenaient Lily et Remus et y trouva le professeur à la recherche de quelque chose, il semblait passablement énervé.

« Salut » Fit Sirius

Remus le regarda et fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le moment de le voir. Ce que Sirius n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est que la pleine lune était le soir même, Remus avait donc, durant toute la journée, prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver inutilement sur ses élèves et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être aussi diplomate face à Sirius

« Lily est déjà partie.

\- Je sais. C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

\- Ah, pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir comment tu vas ? On n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis mon retour.

\- Oui, parce que je l'ai voulu. Fit Remus

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi.

\- On pourrait rester ami quand même non ? »

Remus eut un petit sourire triste, reflétant bien sa peine. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius. Il ne comptait plus les mois qui avaient passé depuis sa dernière discussion avec Black, et même s'il aurait voulu que ça se passe différemment ça lui faisait du bien d'être près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu me manques, vraiment. Je pensais que quand tu allais revenir on allait pouvoir réessayer ensemble. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne te laissais pas assez de place, que ça devait être frustrant pour toi. Mais tu es le premier depuis mon ex-mari et je n'ai pas su gérer. Tu es revenu avec Kyle, qui te rend heureux, j'ai plus ma place dans ta vie. Il faut juste l'accepter.

\- Tu parais si défaitiste.

\- Juste réaliste Sirius. »

Remus se décala de Sirius et reprit sa recherche,

« Que fais-tu ?

\- Un des enfants a oublié sa peluche et vu que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, il l'a veut, ça le rassure. Mais évidemment, il ne sait pas où il l'a laissé ! »

Sirius aida donc Remus en silence, repensant à ce que le loup-garou venait de lui dire. Il avait pensé, à tort visiblement, que Lupin ne l'aimait plus, qu'il était passé à autre chose depuis le temps, et même si James ne lui cessait de lui faire part du contraire, il n'osait y croire. Parce que Oui, Sirius Black avait toujours des sentiments pour Remus, mais il essayait de ne plus penser à celui qu'il l'avait quitté, en se mettant en couple avec Kyle, qu'il adorait mais avec qui il s'entendait beaucoup moins bien qu'avec Remus. Sirius retrouva assez rapidement la peluche de l'enfant.

« C'est ça ? dit-il en montrant un petit ourson

\- Oui ! Super tu l'as retrouvé ! »

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne parla, ils se regardèrent avec que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

« Toi aussi tu me manques tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- On en parlera demain, tu dois rentrer tôt pour préparer Erwan pour la pleine lune. »

Sirius fit demi-tour pour repartir mais Remus ne lui laissa pas l'occasion et le retint par le bras. Ils se retrouvèrent proche l'un de l'autre, Black put constater que Lupin commençait déjà à ressentir quelques effets de la pleine lune approchant. Ses yeux prenaient une teinte plus dorée, mais leur pupille était fort dilaté, il serait fortement la mâchoire signe que les douleurs dues à la transformation future étaient déjà présentes.

Sirius passa doucement sa main sur la mâchoire de l'autre homme qui ferma les yeux sous le touché. C'était un geste que Black faisait beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Avant chaque transformation Sirius essayait un maximum de soulager Remus, même légèrement, avant de retourner chez lui.

Remus se détendit sous les caresses de Sirius, il lâcha sa prise autour du bras du sorcier pour le serrer contre lui. Rapidement ils finirent par s'embrasser, aucun des deux ne se souvint lequel commença les baisers mais la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'ils se retrouvaient. Aucun mot fut échangé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre. Mais Remus était pressé par le temps et dû retourner au village pour se préparer pour la pleine lune et préparer Erwan.

Plus heureux que ces derniers mois Remus voyait l'avenir beaucoup plus sereinement qu'avant et il était certain que tout irait bien.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
